The Glinted Knife
by monkeys-love-nanners
Summary: Bella and Edward get into a fight. While Edward leaves, someone breaks in- leaving Bella unprotected. Not a happy ending.


**I own nothing**

**_________________________________________**

"**Edward! Wait, please!" I yelled in despair. I was pregnant, and five weeks along. I was going to tell him- my husband- tomorrow. It was all planned out. I was going to make a dinner that had hints about my pregnancy. **_**Baby **_**peas, **_**baby **_**carrots. Understand? **

**But…Edward found out one moment ago from Alice. My best friend. I knew she didn't intend to do it on purpose, that wasn't the reason at all; more or less it slipped out of her eager lips when explaining gossip or secrets when they were beheld for too long.**

"**No, Bella! Jesus, **_**five **_**weeks?! What were you going to do?" his green eyes were blazing, "Don't anwser that. You don't truly love me. **_**My **_**true love would've told me about something so important. I- I, ugh! Just, **_**dammit!"**_** Edward was now in his Volvo, speeding away from our little cottage, secluded in the middle of the forest.**

**Tears streamed down my face, and I could tell my heart was beating faster and stronger due to the dread of losing my husband. I knew I deserved every insult he threw at me.**

**My bare feet tapped quietly on the pavement of the stones on the pathway. I reached the door, opened it, went inside, and laid myself on the couch. I didn't know what to do. **

**Wait…did I just hear the door creak? '**_**No, Bella, your just going insane. Of course the door just creaked!'**_

"**Oh, dear God in heaven," I whispered as I heard footsteps coming towards the living room. No, no, no, no, no, no. Intruder.**

**I called Edward, but it went to voicemail. If something was to happen to me and the baby, I wanted him to know that I truly did love him.**

"**Please leave a message after the beep," - beep.**

**I shut my eyes even more silent tears streamed down my face.**

"**Edward," I whispered, "I do love you. If I don't make it out of this alive, know my heart will continue to go on. To love you. I'm sorry. Please, find a better wife than I was. She'll keep you up to date. I love you once more even though I know I'll never hear the words back. Goodbye."**

"**Aww, how touching," A familiar voice said demonically. I hated that voice; that voice chilled my blood. It was my ex-possessive- boyfriend from high school. Oh no. Please no. On this night of all nights.**

"**Wh-h-hat are yo-u-u doing here J-Jam-e-es?" Damn, the stutter resonated through my voice.**

"**Well 'ya see, **_**my **_**girlfriend is dating a twit and is asking **_**me **_**what is wrong. How endearing you are, Isabella." **

**Like I said, possessive. Wait…is that a…knife in his hands? Oh god, yes it is. The silver embedment glinted with the moonlight coming up through the window to my left.**

"**Why did you decieve me?" James asked, "You, **_**honey,**_** are nothing but a slut that uses people for her own personal desires. Selfish, stupid, insufferable girl!" I knew these words well. That was what I was calling myself in my mind the whole time. **

"**I'm going to put an end to that. No more hearts that are going to be broken by you" his blue orbs reflected something evil. I knew that look well also. My own eyes were glaring at me. The brown iris captured all fiction of the lie that my eyes told. **

**He raised the knife…**

**It glinted a bright silver, illuminating a sliver of the room with its reflection.**

**He walked closer…**

**He raised the knife higher. -My heart was beating out of control. Waiting for it.**

**He must all of his strength together and…**

**James stabbed the knife into my stomach, killing my child quickly and killing me slowly in the process. I could hear and feel the blood rushing out of my veins and into and onto the hardwood, mahogany floors.**

"**See you in hell," James said one second, I blinked, then he was gone.**

**` I didn't scream once as I lay dying. After the initial pain of the knife, cutting through delicate parts of my flesh-, everything was quite peaceful. Darkness was consuming me more and more by the second, as a bright white light started to glow replacing it.**

**I barely heard the front door open, but didn't mind. Nothing did. I had pain.**

**Pain of losing my husband.**

**My child.**

**And my life.**

**What else could the next intruder do? Kill Edward? I hoped not. None of this was his fault.**

"**Bella," I heard Edwards voice from the doorway. As if calling for me. Too bad I couldn't move, as my heartbeat got slower…and slower…. But his tone of voice, was soft and forgiving. I finally had peace. I was swallowed by the darkness more quickly now. At the most, I knew I only had about 10 seconds left on this world.**

"**BELLA! Bella, no, love, stay with me," I heard Edwards voice above me. The voice of an angel. I could feel, though, the droppings of his individual tears that landed each on my paling face.**

"**Bye," I whispered before, finally, my heart stuttered and then…didn't pick back up. I was consumed by a white light and floated into peaceful oblivion.**

"**NOOOO!" **

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Idk. Something I made up with when I was bored. Lol. Any feedback, just leave me a review. ****J**

**Monkeys-loves-nanners.**

**I **


End file.
